


siren head gives good head~

by Broookeneedstochill



Category: Siren Head - Trevor Henderson
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Double Oral Penetration, Female Reader, Manipulative Relationship, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Smut, i mean its like one line, light gore, siren head is a yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broookeneedstochill/pseuds/Broookeneedstochill
Summary: you should never have gone camping with your s/o this summer.-this was originally going to be a crack fic about fucking siren head... lets just say i got distracted.
Relationships: Siren head/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	siren head gives good head~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaddySnowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddySnowflake/gifts).



> I'm so sorry. I haven't written anything in three weeks but then Aubree made me think about monster fucking. I have nothing to say for myself.

A shiver ran down your spine as your eyes slowly made their way to the stars. Towering 40 feet above you, with still-shining blood on its mummified torso and metal sticking out of its face (or was that part of its face?), it was... well...

You weren't really sure what exactly it was. The only word that came to mind was _‘monster.’_

That’s what you would call it, anyways, if it weren't for one thing. 

The being hadn’t attacked you. In fact, it hadn’t made a single movement since you had noticed and slowly approached it over the past minute or so. You weren’t sure why you were getting closer to it, but you couldn’t stop your legs from moving. 

Maybe it was because you could see your s/o’s dead body just a few feet away from the creature, and you recognized very quickly that they were dead. There was nothing you could do for the one you loved. There was no way they were still breathing, not with the deep gashes on their body and the amount of blood on the surrounding ground. 

There was a pile of leaves nearby their body, and if the small leaf pieces sticking with blood on the monsters limbs were anything to go by, it almost looked like the monster was going to… hide your s/o’s body? 

But why would it do that? If it had killed your s/o, what reason would it have to--

That was when you noticed the bear carcass a few yards from the body. It also appeared to be mauled to death, by something with much bigger claws than those that lined your s/o’s body.

So that was it, then. 

Your s/o was killed by a bear and the unnatural creature before you was burying them. A strangely human thing for something so in-human-looking to do. But you supposed you really didn’t know anything about this beast. Maybe it was closer to humanity than you had first thought. 

You took another step, tentative, but overwhelmingly curious about the creature. 

You weren’t sure it could talk, but it was worth a try. 

“W-were you… burying [s/o]?”

The creature bent its neck down to you, as if to look at you, although it had no eyes as far as you could tell. It nodded, causing you to recognize the two metal shapes sticking out of its neck-its head, you supposed-looked like the many sirens you had spotted near your campsite before. 

Odd. But it wasn’t your place to question this thing’s biology. 

Regardless, it seemed to be able to understand you, so you took your shot at another question. 

“Did you.. Kill the bear because it killed [s/o]?”

Another nod. 

You didn’t know how to respond. Looking so far above you was giving you a crick in the neck and making you nauseous all at once. Although that also may have been from the death of your partner. You weren’t sure at this point. 

“I guess I should thank you..? Is there anything I can do to show my gratitude to you?”

Your gaze had lowered slightly, back down to it’s chest area, to loosen the strain on your neck. However, your head snapped back up to it’s ‘face’ when the metal objects started making a distorted noise, like static on a radio. 

You could hear snippets of words here and there, but it was mostly noise. You heard the occasional bassline of a vaguely familiar pop song, and the harmonica of a classic country song, underlying beneath the pops and cracks and normally-annoying white noise. 

_I guess this is.. How it communicates?_

“What-what does that mean?”

You felt you had to basically yell in order for it to hear you, with how tall it was and how loud the static must have been to its own ears. 

The being began to move cautiously, crouching down to your level as best as it can. It was still at least 15 feet tall, a realization that both scared you and made something twist weirdly in your stomach. It was different from fear. You weren’t sure what the feeling was, or maybe you were and just didn’t want to admit it. 

The radio crackling had died down and then stopped relatively soon after it had bent down. The creature took a few minutes, possibly deciding how to respond to you. 

You got the feeling that it was looking you up and down, although you were sure now in your closeness that it did not have eyes. 

It reached a long and skinny arm out to you, skin that looked horribly dehydrated slowly touching your torso and tilting you backwards. It continued until you were laying against a slight downward slope in the dirt. You felt the short nails rake down your stomach, and watched in horror as it began to tear the bottom of your shirt. 

“What are you doing--hold on--I--”

Your cries were cut off my the sound of your pants ripping next, the creature having broken the button and zipper and tearing them down the middle in one smooth motion. 

You didn’t know what to say or do. 

On one hand, your s/o’s dead body was literally yards away and you had no idea what this creature even was or wanted. 

But on the other hand, the hand that you really didn’t want to think about: you couldn’t deny that--well…

You were wet. And the cold forest air that hit your panties felt nice, teasing to you as what could happen if you let this continue. 

As you fought with yourself internally, a shameless devil on one shoulder and a traumatized angel on the other, the creature before you changed its position. 

It was now laying on its stomach, long legs stretching out over tree roots behind it. It’s arms bracketed your body slightly, and the sirens, the head, was hovering a foot or too above your still clothed groin. 

“You-you want me to thank you by… letting you..?’

The being nodded, almost seeming shy about the request. 

“Um, I suppose, if that’s what you would like.”

It continued to ‘stare’ at you, motionless. You took the hint and slowly stripped off what was left of your shirt and your bra, the breeze that shook the trees above you making your nipples harden. 

Your hands, now shaky from _nervousness_ .. _Fear_ .. _Excitement_.. They pulled your underwear off of your legs and left you completely bare in front of what you had once called a monster. 

It had seemed like anything but as it slowly brought one of it’s sirens to your core. You noticed that embedded within the speakers was what looked like a mouth. At the least, it had human-looking teeth and a long, thick tongue that snaked out of it. 

When the tongue reached the folds of your pussy, you couldn’t help but gasp. You hadn’t expected to be so _warm_ and _wet_. It had almost seemed slimy with the creature’s saliva. 

The being lowered its head further and began eating you out gently. It used the full length of it’s tongue to lick up your pussy and to your clit, lightly toying with it before moving back to your hole. 

You were surprised by the tender, almost reverent way that it went at you. If you were able to think about it, you would guess that it had never had the chance to do this before, but your mind was a little preoccupied. 

Especially when it finally dipped its tongue into your entrance and began to fuck you with it. The pace it held was slow, torturous even, but the thrusts it took were deep and fulfilling. As it fucked with one, the tongue from it’s other ( _bigger_ ) siren began to sneak along your thighs, licking your skin smoothly and driving you even more crazy. 

You had already been panting heavily and releasing the occasional whimper at the creature’s administrations, but you heard yourself moan wantonly when it’s second tongue started playing with your clit. 

The speed of the tongue inside you had increased notably, it was now roughly moving inside you, and it almost seemed as if--oh. 

The revelation hit you when the second tongue began to push at your entrance too. 

It was going to fuck you with both. 

One tongue was more than enough to have you squirming, and it filled you nicely, but _two._ Hell, this second tongue was even bigger than the first one and you weren’t truly sure if it would fit at all but--

It did. God, it did. 

It felt amazing. Both of the creature’s long, spit-covered muscles inside of you, stretching you like nothing ever had before, fucking into you at different times but with equally rough thrusts. 

You were ready to cum right then and there, but there was one thing that sent you over the edge. 

An ever-familiar voice met your ears. 

Your s/o. 

It was their voice, undoubtedly. 

To be specific, it was their voice from last night, your first night at the campsite. The two of you had fucked by the fire place, wary of the possible bug bites you would get, but too enamored with each other to move into the tent. 

You had thought there may have been one too many sets of tornado sirens at your campsite that evening, brushing away the thought as something stupid and unreasonable. 

But you weren’t thinking about that at this moment. 

You weren’t thinking of anything, too caught up in the pleasure you felt. Your world went white as you came on the creature’s tongues, spurred on by the words of your dead s/o. 

As the creature, (the name _sirenhead_ popped into your mind at some point), pulled away and out of you, you couldn’t tell what to feel. Slobber and cum trailed onto the dirt beneath you. 

Your eyes drifted to the carcasses in your peripheral vision and you felt bile rising in your throat. You were too tired to actually lean over and throw up, so instead you ignored the swirling of your stomach and shut your eyes. Eventually you felt the sirenhead gingerly lift you body into its arms and to its blood-splattered chest. 

Unknowing of what was in store for you with this creature, you screwed your eyes shut even tighter.

It was clear that sirenhead wasn’t going to kill you. All you could think about was the exhaustion seeping into your bones from the intense orgasm. You didn’t have the energy to think about this anymore, to think about death and monsters. 

So you didn’t. You simply kept your eyes closed, as you knew the sight of the ground being 40 feet away would worsen your nausea, and began drifting off to sleep. 

At some point you vaguely noticed the lack of jostling in sirenhead’s arms. You heard a whitenoise begin playing from it’s sirens. 

It soothed you and your thoughts like nothing ever had before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Juat in case it wasn't clear, sirenhead watched reader and their s/o have sex the night before and became obsessed with reader. It wanted to make the reader react like they did with their s/o. So it killed their s/o, making it look like a bear attack so reader wouldn't be suspicious of it. After the fic, I imagine sirenhead taking reader to where it normally lives/sleeps and making them it's pet/wife. Something like that. 
> 
> Yes I basically just wrote a smut fic about a cryptid-like monster being a yandere. Yes it's 3 am where I am. No, I do not have any regrets.


End file.
